Talk:Lalaloopsy™ TV Series/@comment-25072022-20160915233713
9/15 -They are giving some attention to Mike the Knight and Max and Ruby. (on max and ruby, we finally get to see their parents!) -Some parents are glad that shows such as Little Bear are back, but others are NOT happy with the schedule change. -I was bored so I made up my ideas for what the new shows will be like. The one I'm looking forward to is Butterbean's Cafe. Top Wing and Abby Hatcher, meh. The one I'm not looking forward to is Nella the Princess Knight. I mean it's made by someone who worked on both Team Umizoomi and Blaze, my two least favorite NJ shows. I like the concept of a princess becoming a knight, but what if the characters are annoying? What if Nella is a perfect character like Blaze? Nella the Princess Knight- Nella is a Mary Sue who is a princess. She hates doing princess duties and wants to be a knight. Of course, she is skilled in the art of swordmanship and rescuing people. She goes on magical quests to save the kingdom from pointless things ("OH NO! Nella I lost my balloon!" "Don't worry whiny villager who I don't know! I'll save it because if I don't the world will end!" She has a pet unicorn named Sparkle. She has many worshippers friends ranging from princesses, to princes/knights to humble servants and villagers to mythological creatures such as dragons and unicorns. Their enemies include an evil sorceress who is trying to take over the kingdom, and basically anyone who considers a princess becoming a knight to be unorthodox. So pretty much if you don't worship Nella like everyone else does, you're screwed. The show is in CGI and Nella talks to the audience. Top Wing-These young birds (ranging from hummingbirds to robins to bluejays) want to earn their "wings", so they have to rescue their friends and solve problems in their tree aka their neighborhood. Each episode (similar to shows like Astroblast and PJ masks) one character acts out and the other have to get that character to stop but they don't listen. Then they come to the realization that they have been acting badly and all is forgiven (in the most annoying way possible), and they save the day. There is an overarching story where the characters must work to become official heroes and earn their wings. Every character has a catchphrase. The show is in CGI. Abby Hatcher Monster Catcher-Abby is a 10 year old girl who is a top notch monster catcher. She uses super advanced technology to catch monsters. She has an iPhone and she can call any random person who she just happens to have the phone number of if they have a monster problem. Then she uses her cool scooter to go to the place. On every episode, Abby must work to solve the problem between the monster and human. The show is in CGI and it's one of those shows where it claims its educational but really isn't and it's just a scheme to sell tons of toys. Every character has an annoying catchphrase. Butterbean's Cafe- a fairy named Butterbean runs a cafe with her five friends. They can fly and they have magic powers. There are tons of original songs and they are all very catchy. CDs as well as cooking supplies will be released. Each episode has a strict format and at least one recipe that you can try at home. Every recipe is put online, thus the revival of the NJ recipes. (man I remember the days when they had recipes on Nickjr.com but they aren't there anymore) The show is in CGI. Sunny Day- (I found out that there was another shown called Sunny Day. I thought it would be some lame show where some Sunnyville residents would make sure everything is sunny and not stormy or a show that teaches kids weather, but NOPE) So basically, I just found out that Sunny Day is about a girl named Sunny who is a hairstylist and a natural leader who believes that every problem can be solved with determination and a little creativity. Sunny Day features themes that teach preschoolers about community involvement and self-confidence. I still have the ideas- they live in Sunnyville, and the villain is Stormette who wants to make it stormy in Sunnyville. Sunny is a mary-sue who everyone looks up to and worships. Sunny has blonde hair. Of course tons of dolls will be made and the show is in CGI (well everything is in CGI nowadays so why not)